


Truth is Relative

by Shadowplay



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-12-31
Updated: 1999-12-31
Packaged: 2018-11-21 00:37:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11346396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowplay/pseuds/Shadowplay
Summary: Remembrances of a first kiss.





	Truth is Relative

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Truth is Relative by cdavis

Title: Truth is Relative  
Author: cdavis  
Email address:   
Rating: NC-17  
Fandom: X-Files  
Pairings: M/Sk  
Date: 11/4/99  
Challenge: "I Remember it Well" in which your pair are in their Twilight Years and thinking back on their early romance.   
Summary: Remembrances of a first kiss.   
Category: Vignette  
Beta: MoonShadow, my guiding light  
Disclaimers: CC, Fox and maybe others own the characters, but I don't.  


* * *

Truth is Relative  
by cdavis 

Walter Skinner eyed his reflection in the full length mirror. It was his ninetieth birthday and he didn't look a day over 25. He owed his rejuvenation to all those nanocytes in his blood which had developed AI and decided to turn their host into the perfect male specimen. He curled one arm so his fist touched his shoulder. Atlas, he thought to himself. Well, an atlas by Rand McNalley, perhaps. All those protruding blue veins covering his body...they were the dues he paid for the rebuilding of his cells. Luckily, Fox didn't seem to mind. 

He cast a loving glance to his naked lifepartner. Only a decade younger, yet still not a wrinkle anywhere. Huge hazel eyes blinked slowly at him. He loved the variable colors and was thankful that hadn't changed. He could drown in them. 

"What would you like to do today, Fox?" 

Narrow shoulders shrugged at him and there was a rustling sound as a page of the Post was turned. 

"We could have sex," he suggested when there was no response. "It's my birthday and...I think I'd like to have sex." 

"We had sex yesterday. Three times. And the day before that," Mulder pointed out. "And the day before that we also had sex. Can't you think of something different?" 

"But, that's what I want to do." 

Mulder lowered the paper and Walter took in a deep breath still unable get over the luminous quality of this lover's skin. Smooth and clear, without the ropy tunnels that traversed his own body. 

"Walter...." 

"Are you going to make me say the magic word?" he inquired as he moved to stand behind the seated figure. He caressed Mulder's bald head, remembering when the man had sported a fine crop of hair - but that was such a small loss. 

"No...don't...." 

"Fuck," he whispered, suggestively. 

And the change occurred. 

"Damn you!" Mulder shouted and began batting his three fingered hand at the eight waving tendrils that had sprouted from his previously smooth groin. "This genetic triggering shit is the pits!" 

"It's not all bad. There are the multiple orgasms," he reminded his lover, "and I love making you have all eight. Sequentially!" 

"But, I'm the ruler of the entire known universe! This can't be all there is to old age," Mulder moaned as Skinner lifted his slight, glowing body up into powerful arms. 

"Yes it is! And it's wonderful!!" 

************* 

"Walter? Walter!" 

He startled awake with a snort. "Huh? What?" 

"Guess I took too long with the dishes. You drifted off." 

"Just resting my eyes." He accepted the cup of coffee Mulder handed him. Normal looking Mulder. Hair and wrinkles and all. 

"I'd love to interpret that dream...." 

"You shouldn't be listening in," he lectured. 

Mulder and folded himself on the couch up against Skinner's warmth. "Sorry," he snickered unrepentantly. "But that one was too good to miss. And cheaper than going to the movies." 

"I'm going to be seventy nine next week." 

"Ummmmmmm?" Mulder sipped from his glass of iced tea. "Angling for a present already?" 

"No, I was just thinking of all the things we haven't done." 

"Like -- climbing up the Eiffel Tower with no clothes on?" 

"Like, we've never...." 

"There's plenty of time," Mulder cut in with a negating wave of his hand. "All the things that we have done - they've got to count for something." 

"Like saving the world?" 

"I was thinking of the night we did the ring thing. But, saving the world was another of our better ideas." 

"Our?" 

"Communal property." 

"Bet you never thought we'd end up like this. Two old men heading off into the sunset." 

"Oh, pshaw." 

There was the sound of a small explosion as Walter expelled a sip of coffee through his nose. "Pshaw?" he demanded as he cleaned up after himself with a handful of Kleenex from the end table while Mulder snickered at him. 

"I have to admit I never thought we'd live this long. Until I reached it I thought I'd never see forty." 

"Now you'll never see it again." 

"Besides, we're not old. Not really. And we're not going to be old until I say we are." He relieved his partner of the ball of damp tissues and tossed it in an arc to land in the waste basket. "Three points." 

"That was two points," Walter corrected. "And we're not as young as we used to be." 

"I don't think we ever were." He shifted closer, fitting along his lover's side. "Tell me a story. Tell me about the first time we kissed." 

"You know I don't like that game," Walter grumbled softly. "How can I complete with a memory like yours? You can remember everything exactly the way it happened." 

He snuggled closer. "Tell me anyway." 

Walter snaked an arm around Mulder's shoulders and held him close. "Well, we were in the Hoover, and it was late in the evening, around 9 or so, and you came up to my office. Must have changed because you were wearing a dark blue sweater." He took a moment to think, filling the time up with leaning forward to place his mug on the coffee table. "I think you said something about a liverwurst eating mutant. But, you were beautiful, standing there in the moonlight." 

"Moonlight?" 

"I must have had the overheads off, must have been getting ready to leave. There was light coming in through the window. You were irresistible, so I kissed you. And you let me." Walter turned and studied his partner. "Well?" 

Mulder smiled at him. They had met by chance in an empty stairwell. The kiss had lasted maybe five seconds, startled the hell out of them both, and neither of them spoke of it for eight days. "That's exactly the way it happened," he assured, and leaned over to press a kiss to his lover's lips. 

"And I still think you're beautiful." 

END

  
  



End file.
